Meet me in your dream
by yasnoglazz
Summary: Being a pilot has its own problems, especially when you're miles away from your loved one


p class="MsoNormal"strongDisclaimer: Kuroko no basuke is not mine/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSlight AU (Future)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongWarning: cheesy and Kasamatsu's a bit OOC here. Sorry.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Senpai~ last night, I dreamed about you," Kise smiles, lying on his back while his laptop sits on his stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is that so?" Kasamatsu doesn't even bother rising his head from his notebook. He's sitting on his desk, scribbling something, while the background shows his clean bed, with huge poster behind it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah. I woke up next to you, and we traveled to Milan together, along with Kurokocchi, Aominecchi and Kagamicchi. Oh, and Midorimacchi too!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's an odd combination to begin with." Kasamatsu finally looks on the camera, his eyes a bit red, and bags formed under his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""But you'll like here, senpai! The weather's good, and the foods are perfect for you. Anyway, how's your day? You look tired, and older too!" His usual cheerful tone makes Kasamatsu smile unconsciously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Same as always. I'll have my next presentation this Wednesday, I AM older, you stupid. Oh, and Moriyama finally found his significant other." Kasamatsu always smile whenever he mentions his former teammates./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Eeeeh? Moriyama senpai? When's the wedding? I hope I can take a day off!" Kise sits up, eyes glimmering with excitement and joy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll be surprised if you know his lover. You can ask him yourself when you're back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""When I'm back, huh…" Kise limps. He usually only has one week off work, working as a pilot is not as good as he thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah. Anyway, you just get back to hotel? When's the next flight?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uhh… it should be tomorrow, from Milan to Dublin at 6 AM. After that, I have some short flight around Europe." Kise smiles weakly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You should sleep, Kise. If you endangered people's life only for talking with me, I'll kick you hard!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""But you always kick me hard, senpai~"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whatever. Go to sleep."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You meanie! I miss you, senpai! It's been two weeks since I touched you!" Even though Kise flashes his puppy eyes and whines, Kasamatsu doesn't budge from his notebook. Kise knows it's time for him to sign off, but he's still unsatisfied with his senpai's action./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I guess senpai doesn't miss me at all…" He pouts, a pool of tears formed on the corner of his eyes, ready to fall. After these years, Kise is still the same crybaby as he was. Kasamatsu sighs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't act like a baby, Ryota. I said that just because I want you to get back here safe. I won't forgive myself if there's something happened to you. Are we clear? Now go to sleep!" Faint red makes way to Kasamatsu's cheek. He's still not getting used to say his partner's first name anyway./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Senpai… I'm sorryyyyy~ I will be a good boy and sleep! Good night senpai~ and good luck with your work!" Kise can't hide his pure happiness with Kasamatsu's affection towards him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good night, Ryota. I miss you too… see you in your dream," Kasamatsu leans over and kissed his webcam. A smile was the last thing Kise saw before his beloved senpai went offline. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongWell... long distance relationship sucks.../strong/p 


End file.
